


The World Comes Crashing Down

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Allergies, Cristina is back, Derek is alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Other, Regret, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia doesnt realize that she has taken Stephanie for granted until Stephanie has an huge medical emergency..</p><p>(Rewrite of 12x21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

Stephanie handed Amelia her access badge and walked away from her..

She knew things have not been the smoothest between Amelia and she wished it would just go back to 2015 where she and Amelia operated on Dr.Herman.

Stephanie stayed by her side for almost 14 straight hours..

Stephanie dragged herself to the waiting room and sat there for about one hour before getting hungry..

She reluctantly got up and left the hospital to grab a bite to eat.

Stephanie drove around a bit before finding a little diner near the hospital 

It was not packed so she sighed in relief.

Soon a blonde haired woman came up to her "Can I get you anything m'am?"

Stephanie nodded "Yes um the famous spaghetti crusted with walnuts and peanuts, A slice of the peanut butter chocolate chip pie,and some water please.."

The waitress took her order and soon came back with a full cup of ice water.

Within five minutes Stephanie had her food in front of her.

Stephanie never knew that she was allergic to peanuts,walnuts,and peanut butter so she ate the food greedily before paying the bill and rushing back off to the hospital.

She snuck into the O.R. Gallery and immediately amelia saw her.

"Can you take over for me for a little bit?" She asked Deluca.

He noded and Amelia scrubbed out and went up to the O.R. Gallery..

"Edwards! Do you think I was joking!?" Amelia angrily screamed

Lucikly noone else was in the gallery

"No I just..--" Amelia cut her off 

"You will sit in that waiting room...Go...N.O.W.." Amelia demanded

Stephanie sighed and started to make her way to the waiting room but just as she was leaving she heard Amelia say something under her breath

"God..Why doesnt she have a brain in her head..Hmmm..Jo is better than her.."


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie goes home and realizes she might be allergic to something

Stephanie had heard enough and walked out the door. She refused to sit there and listen to something berate her 

Stephanie drove home and mopped around in her bedroom.

About an hour after she got home she noticed her throat had started to hurt.

She shook it off as a cold and took some ibuprofen 

The medicine had no effect and she noticed her lips were kinda swollen.

It was getting kinda hard for her to breathe and she wondered if she had eat something that didn't agree with her.

Then the headache came..

It was not a normal minor one

It was the one that was a major migrane. The one that made her head pound every second.

"I wonder if I'm allergic to anything." Stephanie said while trying to breathe better.

Steph called her mom to ask her if she was allergic to anything

"Yeah you're allergic to Peanuts and Walnuts." her mom said 

"Okay mom thanks i gotta go.." with that Stephanie hung up and she couldn't breathe

Soon enough she began to get dizzy but she managed to call Amelia

"Hello This Is Amelia Shepherd of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.." 

"Um..Amelia..I think something is wrong.." That was all Stephanie was able to get out..

She heard amelia sigh "Look..I dont have time for this..I am trying to save your boyfriend so DONT CALL AGAIN!!!!"

The phone line went dead and Stephanie immediately knew she had hung up..

Stephanie let a tear roll down her cheek before wiping it away

She then called Jo and luckily she wasn't as angry as Amelia

"Jo..-" Stephanie choked out

Jo knew something was wrong

"What's wrong Are You Okay"

Stephanie coughed and replied "Come over please.."

There was a slight pause 

"Of course i'll be over in ten.." 

Steph hung up the phone and collapsed in he kitchen


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo finds Stephanie and rushes her to the hospital

Ten mintues later Jo's car pulled inti the driveway and Stephanie was still unconsious

When Stephanie didnt answer the door Jo reluctantly picked the lock

"Steph..?" Jo called out

There was no answer.

"Stehpanie.." Jo called out once again in a more panicked tone..

Jo went into he kitchen and saw her lying there and within seconds the was on the fooor next to her checking her pulse.

It was very faint and that worried Jo.

"Come on Steph.." Jo said.

She helped Stephanie up and managed to get her into the passenger seat of her car.

Jo got into the car and prayed

"Please don't..Everything will be okay." Jo pleaded as she drove as fast a she could without going over the speed limit.

When Jo pulled into the hospital area Stephanie started seizing.

Jo leaped out of the car and ran into the hosptial

As soon as she was in the hospital she yelled "I NEED A GURNEY OUTSIDE!"

She ran back outside to tend to Stephanie 

Steph was still seizing slightly

Richard and Bailey ran outside with a gurney thinking it was just a regular patient 

But they were shocked when they found it was Stephanie

"Wilson! What The Hell Happened??!"

Jo was out of breath from running "She called me and asked me if i could come over.I did..I Found her unconsious in her kitchen..Her pulse was very faint and when i got here she started seizing."

"We gotta page Shepherd.." Bailey finally realized before helping Richard getting Stephanie on the gurney

All 3 rushed inside with the gurney.

"Clear Trauma room 1! Have a Crash cart ready! Start her on one of EPI!" Richard ordered 

Once the doctors knew who it was they didnt procrastinate 

Amelia was still in sugery on kyle when her pager went off

It read "Stephanie..911"

Amelia rolled her eyes "This better be good Edwards..Deluca you can close.."

Amelia went down to the main floor and was immediately confronted by Owen

"Are you gonna be okay??" Owen asked in concern

"What are you talking about..Edwards paged me down here.." 

Owen sighed "I'll let you see for yourself.."

Amelia burst into trauma room 1 thinking she was gonna find Stehpanie freaking out or something..

But she saw her lying on the table pale as can be..

"Her airway is closing..We have to intubate her.." Richard said

~..I caused..another funeral..~ Amelia thought in her head.

"What the hell happened??!"


	4. Guessing

"What The Hell happened?!" Amelia asked while checking her breath sounds 

"Breath sounds are unequal Get her more O2" Amelia demnaded.

"She asked me to come over..And when I did I found her unconscious in her Kitchen..Her pulse was very faint and when i got here she started seizing.." Jo repeated

As soon as the words left her mouth the montior started beeping rapidly.

"Her lung collapsed..I hope she is unconscious so she wont feel this.." Bailey said solemnly

Bailey took the the blade and other supplies

As she cut Stephanie's eyes opened and she gasped in pain.

"Steph..It's okay..Ssh" Jo tried to consol her.

Stephanie tried to say something but he was intubated.

She mumbled gibberish but Soon Jo figure out what she was saying.

"Allergic reaction?" Jo asked

Stephanie nodded her head 

"She had an allergic reaction..To..um..Medicine???"

She shook her head..

"We have to take out the tube.." 

"No! That'll cause to much damage..She could die.." Amelia said

"She could die if we dont know what to treat her for.." Jo retorted..

"This is your call.." Richard said towards Amelia.

Amelia looked at Stephanie and blinked back tears away from her eyes.

"Food..?" Amelia asked hoping for her to nod

To her relief she nodded 

"The most common food allergy..PEANUTS?"

Stephanie made a moan and nodded 

Then suddenly..

She closed her eyes

The heart montior flatlined..


	5. How to save a life

"Start Compressions!" Amelia demanded while she prepared the crash cart. 

Bailey started Compressions but the monitor stayed the same 

"Charge to 200!" Richard said.

"Clear!" 

Everyone removed their hands from her body and the bed 

The paddles shocked her but the monitor stayed the same.

"Her lips are turning blue" Jo said in a panicky state

"Damn it" Amelia said.

"Charge to 350!" 

"Clear" Everyone removed their hands from her body and the bed.

The paddles shocked her and the monitor returned to now.

"She's back." Richard said 

"But there is no doubt that these may have damaged some of her organs...Order a CT Stat!" Bailey barked.

"We have to treat her as soon as possible."

"


End file.
